


11:10:11pm

by berrysck



Category: Once Upon a Time RPF
Genre: F/F, Morrilla
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 04:04:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14324181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berrysck/pseuds/berrysck
Summary: Nada dura para sempre.





	11:10:11pm

Sempre cuidei muito bem do que me pertence. Sempre tratei tudo com zelo e - quando perco algo - entendo a razão. Sei que fiz meu melhor e que a hora de dizer adeus chegou.

Quando perdi meu pai, entendi que nada dura para sempre. Lembro de como ele me pegava no colo e dizia que eu deveria ser uma boa garota e orgulhar minha mãe. Ele passava a mão nos meus cabelos e então me dava um beijo na testa. Ainda costumo repetir esses momentos em minha mente, ainda costumo sentir um aperto no peito quando lembro das circunstâncias injustas em que ele partiu - se é que existe justiça na morte - mas a carreira que escolhi me relembra todos os dias que nada, nada dura para sempre.

E eu aceito este fato.

Se você me encontrasse há sete anos e perguntasse o que eu sentia quando olhava para trás, eu diria orgulho. Aos 11 anos sabia exatamente o que queria ser. Aos 16 anos meu pai foi assassinado e resisti. Me formei, iniciei meus estudos na área em que sonhei. Pouco tempo depois fiz minha primeira aparição na TV e trabalhei muito. Muito, mesmo.

É claro que também fiz coisas que não parecem preencher muito bem a categoria “coisas da qual alguém deveria se orgulhar”: já deixei a louça tanto tempo na pia que na hora de lavar pareceu uma ideia melhor comprar tudo novo, já saí na sexta-feira e voltei na segunda tendo apenas flashes do fim de semana, já bebi tanto que tive de sair carregada do local, já fui flagrada tentando furtar um sutiã de uma loja, já fiz uma tatuagem enquanto estava chapada e depois inventei uma história qualquer para justificar o desenho.

O fato é que tudo isso colaborou para que eu chegasse onde estou hoje, e por isso valeu a pena.

Depois que comecei a trabalhar na TV, algumas coisas mudaram para a melhor. Depois que entrei em Once Upon a Time, porém,  _tudo mudou._

Absolutamente tudo.

Graças ao meu emprego, hoje tenho estabilidade financeira, amigos maravilhosos, fãs que dariam suas vidas por mim. E eu por eles, é verdade.

Mas não foi somente isso. Eu mudei.

Se você me encontrasse há sete anos, veria uma mulher não muito segura, com pouco foco e um coração em paz. Hoje, você encontra uma mulher completamente segura, extremamente focada e com o coração desesperado.

Não fique triste. Não tem problema. Aprendi a lidar com isso aos poucos.

Você sabe a primeira vez que meu coração realmente se desesperou: meu pai. Mas a cura - não absoluta, nunca absoluta - veio. E a paz se instaurou por muito tempo, até que ele se desesperou novamente.

Foi quando Jennifer Marie Morrison me beijou pela primeira vez.

Minhas mãos tremiam, um arrepio subiu pela minha espinha e eu sorri. Mas meu coração estava desesperado. Aquele foi o momento em que percebi quem eu realmente era, foi quando finalmente me livrei das amarras que impediam que eu finalmente fosse eu mesma.

Sempre apoiei os direitos LGBTQ+, e isto nunca foi segredo para ninguém. Minha mãe me acompanhava nos eventos, minha família não demonstrava problemas com o assunto, meu primo era uma das pessoas mais incríveis que eu conhecia, mas as coisas mudavam de figura quando se tratava de mim mesma.

E é estranho, eu sei. Mas era assim que eu pensava. Talvez por abranger o mundo e me excluir da equação. Era sempre sobre eles, nunca sobre mim. Era sempre sobre aquela garota que se descobriu por minha causa, nunca sobre mim.

Naquele momento foi sobre mim. E meu coração… Ah, meu coração.

Ela segurou minha mão e disse que aquilo não precisava significar nada, mas significou tudo.

Não foi como se ela gostasse de mim, porém.

Jennifer não gostava de mim. E eu não gostava dela.

Jennifer falava baixo demais e tinha poucos amigos e um ar de superioridade que me estressava. Já eu falava alto demais e tentava ser amiga de todos e minha humildade não passava de uma máscara - ou pelo menos foi isso que ela me disse durante nossa primeira discussão séria.

Jennifer não gostava de mim, e ela deixava isso claro em cada arranhão nas minhas costas, em cada mordida no meu ombro, em cada vez que ela levantava antes do despertador tocar e saía sem deixar ao menos um bilhete. Deixava claro cada vez que beijava meu pescoço e traçava uma linha com a língua até minha orelha e sussurrava que aquilo não deveria acontecer nunca mais.

Já eu não gostava dela e deixei claro de outras maneiras.

Deixei claro quando me recusei a tirar uma foto com ela, embora as pessoas continuassem pedindo. Deixei claro quando mandei sushi e coloquei uma nota dizendo “favor postar no Twitter, fará bem para nossa imagem”. Deixei claro quando disse que ela era descontrolada e sem profissionalismo por se envolver com colegas de trabalho - naquele dia jurei que nunca seria uma destas colegas. Deixei bem claro quando deslizei dois dedos para dentro e mordi seu lábio inferior e disse que a amava.

“Você não me ama. Você nem ao menos gosta de mim”, ela me acusou.

“Eu sei.”

“Eu também não gosto de você”, ela disse, e eu coloquei um terceiro dedo.

“Eu sei”, e sua respiração ficou mais acelerada, de repente.

“Lana?”

“Cala a boca, por favor”, eu disse, descendo com os lábios até chegar onde eu sabia que ela queria que eu chegasse.

“ _Eu também te amo_ ”, ela sussurrou, antes de gozar na minha boca.

Deixei extremamente claro quando, dois meses depois, me casei com Fred.

Meu coração se desesperou pela terceira vez.

  
Olhei ao meu redor e vi o rosto de várias pessoas que amava, sorri para todas, senti uma alegria enorme ao perceber que todos aqueles rostos queriam me ver bem. E a alegria quase disfarçou o ódio que sentia de mim mesma e o vazio inexplicável por não a ver ali.

Ah, sim. Deixei claro mais uma vez quando a convidei para meu casamento.

Jennifer é uma pessoa incrível.

Ela é inteligente e se importa com as pessoas. Ela é engraçada e carinhosa e ama os animais. Ela tem uma risada linda e um corpo lindo e fica bem com qualquer corte de cabelo, qualquer cor. Ela é sensível até demais, embora não pareça.

Ela vai fazer você chorar e sorrir ao mesmo tempo. Ela vai fazer você sair de sua zona de conforto e isto tudo só para começar a entendê-la.

Você nunca conseguirá entendê-la.

E isto é uma das melhores partes de amá-la. Você vai querer desvendá-la e todos os dias serão uma nova aventura.

Ela é um ser livre e ela quer manter esta liberdade.

Ela lutará por esta liberdade nem que precise enterrar o amor e fingir que ele nunca esteve ali. Nem que troque longas mensagens durante a madrugada dizendo que sente sua falta por poucas palavras cordiais carregadas de uma mágoa disfarçada de simpatia forçada. Nem que, no último dia de filmagem da série que apresentou vocês e mudou sua vida completamente, ela finja que não te conhece.

Quando a vida te oferece uma enorme gama de decisões e você, por algum motivo, acaba fazendo sempre as erradas, ela encontra maneiras engraçadas de fazer você cair na real.

A vida esperou anos para jogar na minha cara todas estas escolhas. Neste dia, no último dia de filmagem da série, foi quando minha ficha caiu.

_Acabou._

Once Upon a Time foi o que me deu um propósito. Viver Regina, conhecer sua história e dar significado a esta história, mudou a minha própria. Não é à toa que dei ao meus fãs o nome de Evil Regals. Mesmo que eu esteja trabalhando em outra série, ou num filme, mesmo que eu largue tudo, este é o nome que decidi carregar comigo - uma lembrança de tudo que vivi e de tudo que sou grata por.

A série em si perdeu sua essência há muito, e eu sei disso. Mas de alguma maneira, ela foi a única coisa constante que tive. Não importava o que acontecesse, eu sabia que ela estaria ali. O medo surgiu no começo, sem saber se seria renovada. E o medo ressurgia todos os anos, e era substituído pelo alívio de saber que logo gravaríamos a nova temporada.

“Oi, sou Lana Parrilla de Once Upon a Time”, costumo dizer nas entrevistas. E agora?  
Agora sou apenas Lana Parrilla, com uma jornada digna dos livros de conto de fadas. Não, não sou uma princesa. Pelo contrário. Me chamam de heroína, e com o tempo aprendi a aceitar elogios como este. Dizem que inspiro pessoas, que as mantenho vivas. E, por mais pesado que isto pareça, é algo que me mantém leve.

Bem, quase sempre.

Porque naquele dia… Naquele dia, meu coração se desesperou pela quarta vez.

As lágrimas caíram furiosamente e ninguém tinha coragem de perguntar se eu estava bem. Talvez por estarem sentindo a mesma coisa, a sensação de perda.

Ouvi que será difícil a partir de agora, pois sou uma mulher numa indústria sexista, sou latina, já tenho quarenta anos.

Mas não acredito nisso. Para mim, a parte difícil vai ser deixar tudo isso pra trás. As pessoas que aprendi a chamar de família, o lugar que aprendi a chamar de lar.

Limpei as lágrimas no vestido de Rainha Má, e então comecei a rir da situação. Juntei toda a força que consegui e bati na porta do trailer reserva - Jennifer não tinha mais um trailer próprio.

Sem resposta.

“Jennifer?”, perguntei, sabendo que ela estava dentro pois as luzes estavam acesas. Sem resposta novamente, abri a porta. Ela estava sentada no chão, seus olhos levemente inchados e o rosto ainda molhado.

“Ei”, ela respondeu, sem se esforçar para enxugar as lágrimas em suas bochechas. “Quer sentar?”, ela perguntou, apontando para um lugar vazio no chão, a sua frente.

Sentar com aquele vestido era complicado, mas cedi.

E então ficamos assim. Eu de Rainha Má. Ela de Emma Swan.

Um tempo considerável passou até que finalmente quebrei o silêncio.

“Me perdoa”, falei.

Ela ergueu os olhos, que até então encaravam o chão. Não precisei explicar nada.

“Eu tento todos os dias”, ela respondeu, suavemente.

Silêncio novamente.

“Eu sabia que este dia chegaria”, suspirei. “O fim, quero dizer. Demorou tanto mas agora parece que tudo aconteceu tão rápido. Num dia estava fazendo o teste, hoje estou aqui… Para você, como está sendo?”

“Tive uma amostra quando decidi sair. Fui embora sabendo que voltaria hoje, mas isso não tornou nada mais fácil. Pensei muito antes de largar tudo, mas estava insuportável e…”

Ela pareceu envergonhada. Parte da culpa por ela ter ido embora era minha e eu sabia disso.

“...e eu precisava respirar novos ares. Eu estava sufocando, entende? Eu amo interpretar a Emma e mesmo tendo participado de algo grandioso antes, esta série foi uma experiência completamente diferente. Mas com o tempo as coisas se tornaram pesadas e eu acho que não ia aguentar muito mais tempo.”

“Hoje… Hoje foi maravilhoso. As pessoas me abraçaram e pude rever todo mundo e sei que vou sentir falta, mas já estou me acostumando. Quer dizer, a ideia surgiu na minha mente há muito tempo. A de sair, quero dizer. Está sendo mais fácil, mas não menos difícil. Não sei se entende. Eu… eu preciso da minha…”

“Liberdade”, completei. “Entendo.”

Sua boca se retorceu no que parecia um sorriso.

“E você?”

“Esta temporada foi uma experiência diferente. Amei ser a Roni mas minha favorita é a Regina, não tem jeito. Na verdade, acho que acabei deixando a Regina se impregnar em mim. E não sei até que ponto isto é bom. Percebi que tudo realmente acabou e não faço ideia do que vou enfrentar. Você tinha seus projetos encaminhados, já eu… Apenas ideias.”

“Elas são o começo de tudo, você está no caminho certo. O episódio que você dirigiu é um grande passo. Você é talentosa, tenho certeza que terá um futuro incrível”, ela disse, dessa vez realmente sorrindo.

“É difícil deixar certas coisas para trás”, falei me referindo à Regina, mas também a todo o resto. “Minha casa. Os amigos… Jared…”, e então senti uma lágrima se formar. “Meu menino… Esta temporada sem ele foi um inferno, sinto tanta saudade dele”, e a lágrima escorreu.

“Ele se tornou um rapaz maravilhoso, não é? Tenho muito orgulho dele. Você é como uma segunda mãe e sabe disso. Tenho certeza que o que vocês têm continuará intacto, para sempre. Você pode viajar para vê-lo e vice-versa.”

Respirei fundo.

“É muito difícil, acho que é uma das coisas mais difíceis que já enfrentei. Eu estou com medo, Jennifer. Ter que aguentar tudo isso sozinha. Quer dizer, tenho minha família, mas falta alguém para dividir tudo comigo. Desde que me divorciei…”, e então percebi do que estava falando.

Jennifer estava com uma expressão indecifrável.

“Desculpe, eu…”

“Não precisa se desculpar”, ela disse, um tom amargo em sua voz. “Já passou.”

Mas não havia passado.

Mordi o interior da bochecha, uma onda de emoções me atingindo.

Não havia passado.

“Eu nunca gostei de você”, falei subitamente. “Eu nunca gostei de você porque nunca soube como gostar de você. Precisei te perder para entender que você é como uma obra de arte. Bela, interessante à sua própria maneira, mas que nem sempre as pessoas vão gostar. Talvez por não ter a mente aberta o suficiente. Talvez apenas por serem ignorantes. Talvez pelo mais puro medo…”

“...Eu tive medo. Fui covarde. Eu te negligenciei.”

“Não soube aproveitar o que tivemos, tive medo de aprender a gostar de você porque sabia que naquele momento não teria mais volta. Eu te am…”

“Te amava sem gostar de você. E não sei como isso é possível, mas aconteceu. E você me amava sem gostar de mim e talvez, no fim das contas, fosse pra ser assim, deste jeito.”

“Mas você se libertou, Jennifer. De tudo isso. De mim. E você está feliz e eu estou feliz por te ver assim. Não sei o que será daqui pra frente, mas sei que ao olhar para trás meu coração se encherá de alegria por saber que foi aqui, nesta cidade, neste país que encontrei amor em todas as suas formas. Você me tornou uma pessoa melhor, mas sabe como é, nós só damos valor ao perder.”

“Espero que um dia você possa me perdoar. Sei que é egoísta da minha parte querer seu perdão, mas acho que preciso dele.”

Jennifer me encarou, sem dizer uma palavra sequer, uma única lágrima caindo.

“Queria que nossa história tivesse um fim diferente”, sussurrei.

“Ninguém vive feliz para sempre na vida real”, ela disse. “Mas nós vivemos o suficiente para tentar”.

Nos encaramos por um tempo, sem dizer nada.

“Bem, é hora de ir”, ela disse, levantando-se. Em seguida, ela estendeu a mão e eu a segurei, me colocando de pé. Sua mão estava quente.

Andei até a porta, saindo do trailer, e ela me seguiu.

Uma vez fora, nos encaramos por mais alguns segundos, e antes que as lágrimas pudessem voltar, pisquei para ela com um olho só - o que finalmente aprendi a fazer - e comecei a caminhar para meu próprio trailer. Ela sorriu, mas o sorriso nunca chegou até seus olhos. Me virei e a vi se dirigir até o estacionamento, ainda usando a jaqueta vermelha.

 

Ela não virou para trás.

 

Eram dez horas da noite quando desci do carro e me encostei no capô, esperando.

Meus pés batiam no chão inquietamente e eu sabia que poderia ter evitado isso tudo com um telefonema. Ou então uma mensagem no FaceTime.  
Mas uma parte de mim também sabia que, se a avisasse, isso tudo seria nada.

Dez e meia. Ela finalmente apareceu.

Moletom preto, boné. Não entendi o motivo do boné, já que era de noite. Mas então lembrei que ela estava se escondendo. Ela era Jennifer Morrison, no fim das contas.

Carregando sua própria mala. Sem agentes, sem segurança, sem fãs. Ela estava sozinha e era fácil perceber como isso também significava - de alguma maneira - liberdade.

Fui atrás, sem saber ao certo o porquê.

Sentei longe e fiquei esperando com ela enquanto seu embarque não começava.

Onze e dez. Ela se levantou e eu me levantei junto.

Ela estava prestes a embarcar e achei que ela não me veria, mas dessa vez ela olhou para trás.

Não sei o que passou na cabeça dela.

Um filme, talvez?

Não, não é como a morte onde, reza a lenda, você acaba vendo um filme da sua vida.

Sete anos. Passei sete anos a vendo quase todos os dias.

Eu a perdi. Eu me perdi.

Me aproximei e ela veio andando até mim.

Parei na frente dela, ninguém parecendo notar nossa presença.

Seus olhos são lindos.

(Existe uma galáxia dentro deles).

Ela fica linda de cabelo curto.

(Ela é linda de qualquer jeito).

Quis beijá-la. Mas não beijei.

Antes que eu pudesse me mexer, Jennifer me abraçou.

Apertado.

Um abraço que dizia “eu te perdoo, nós duas erramos, eu queria que as coisas tivessem acontecido de maneira diferente, lamento por seu casamento, você fica linda com seu cabelo natural, você vai conquistar o mundo e eu te amo, eu nunca parei de te amar.”

Retribuí com um abraço que dizia “muito obrigada, mas nunca vou me perdoar por ter te magoado, você merece mais que eu, este casamento foi um erro, encontrei nele um refúgio quando na verdade deveria ter me tornado vulnerável e me entregado somente à você, você é maravilhosa, o mundo já é seu, eu te amo, eu te amo muito, eu te amo”.

Ela deitou a cabeça no meu ombro.

Nada dura para sempre, lembro.

Mas aquele momento,

_aquele pequeno momento_

_durou._


End file.
